GoodBye Days
by Desy Cassiotaku
Summary: “Dakara ima ai ni yuku so kimetanda, jadi saat ini ku t’lah putuskan tuk menemuimu..” my first songfic! Lyric&meaning in Indonesian! SasuSakuNaru! RnR?


**GOODBYE DAYS**

**© TurQuoise Sky**

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO and GOODBYE DAYS from YUI

Rate: K+

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Warning: SONGFIC, lainnya? Bisa ditemukan di dalam fic :)

Summary: "Dakara ima ai ni yuku so kimetanda, jadi saat ini ku t'lah putuskan tuk menemuimu.." my first songfic! Lyric&meaning in Indonesian!

* * *

Hujan deras mengguyur seluruh Konoha. Tapi bagiku, itu tidaklah penting karena aku harus segera menyelesaikan 'misi' pribadiku ini.

Sebuah misi atas cintaku yang telah hancur barkeping-keping karenanya.

Walau ia sudah kembali dan menginginkanku, tapi apa dia bisa menyembuhkan luka dihatiku ini?

Luka yang ia buat hanya demi mendapatkan sebuah 'kekuatan'. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan melindungiku..

_**Dakara ima ai ni yuku so kimetanda..**_

_-Jadi saat ini ku telah putuskan tuk menemuimu..-_

Kuketuk pintu rumahnya dan ia dengan muka tanpa emosinya menyambutku masuk kedalam rumahnya. Membuatkan aku secangkir teh sakura, kesukaanku. Oohh, rupanya ia masih ingat!

Tanpa basa-basi aku segera mengeluarkan pemutar musik yang kupinjam dari sahabat pirangku, Ino.

_**Poketto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai. Sotto boryu-mu wo agete tashikamete mitayo..**_

_-Ku ingin kau mendengarkan lagu yang kubawa di saku-ku ini. Perlahan kunaikkan volume suaranya sampai kutemukan nada yang pas..-_

Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir. Terlihat suatu rona keterkejutan dari wajah tanpa emosimu. Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi aku sudah lelah dengan perasaan ini.

_**Oh goodbye days ima kawaru ki ga suru. Kinou made ni so long. Kakko yoku nai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara lalalala love with you.**_

_-Oh selamat tinggal hari-hari yang cerah. Kuatu segalanya kan berubah, hari-hari yang tlah lalu menjauh. Meski tak banyak yang dapat diperbuat kelembutanmu masih denganku, kubahagia lalala bersamamu.-_

Kau bertanya padaku kenapa air mataku mengalir. Kau mau tahu? Hehehhheehh..

_**Katahou no iapon wo kimi ni watasu, yukkuri to nagare komu kono shunkan. Umaku anisette imasu ka? Tama ni mayou kedo..**_

_-Kuberikan salah satu earphoneku padamu, saat itu musik perlahan mengalun. Dapatkah kau mencintaiku? Kadang ku tak merasa begitu..-_

Kau terkejut dengan lagu yang mengungkapkan segala perasaanku padamu. Lagu yang kunyanyikan hanya untuk dirimu! Saat ini aku benar-benar kecewa.

_**Oh goodbye days ima kawaru ki ga suru. Kinou made ni so long. Kakko yoku nai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara lalalala love with you.**_

_-Oh selamat tinggal hari-hari yang cerah. Kuatu segalanya kan berubah, hari-hari yang tlah lalu menjauh. Meski tak banyak yang dapat diperbuat kelembutanmu masih denganku, kubahagia lalala bersamamu.-_

Aku benar-benar hancur! Apa kau bisa merasakan itu? Bisakah?!

_**Dekireba kanashii omoi nante shitakunai demo yattekuru deshou, oh sono toki egao de "Yeah, Hello my friend" nante sa. Ieta nara ii noni.**_

_-Bila kumampu, ku takkan memikirkan kesedihan seperti ini. Namun hal itu akan selalu datang kan? Jika saat itu tiba kuberharap ku bisa tetap tersenyum dah berkata "Ya halo temanku!" dan semuanya membaik.-_

Apa kau tahu? Jika aku setegar batu karang, aku takkan memikirkan hal seperti ini! Tapi kau selalu menghantui pikiranku! Kau mengganguku! Meskipun aku disebut-sebut sebagai godaime hokage kedua, tapi tetap saja aku ini perempuan yang rapuh! Bahkan aku ini payah, tidak sekuat teman-temanku yang lainnya! Ini semua demi kau! Semua air mata ini hanya untukmu! Tapi apa gunanya sekarang? Hatiku benar-benar terluka...

_**Onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki soba ni ite I wish! Kakko yoku nai yasashisa ni aeta yokatta yo lalalala goodbye days...**_

_-Saat kunyanyikan lagu ini dan kau bersamaku kuharap.. Meskipun tak banyak yang diperbuat kubersyukur tlah bertemu denganmu dan kebaikan hatimu.. Lalalala selamat tinggal hari-hari yang cerah-_

Kuberikan kau satu kecupan, aku tidak peduli dengan ekspresimu sekarang. Aku berterima kasih kepada Kami-sama karena sudah bisa mencintaimu selama ini. Aku berdoa supaya kau bahagia dan melupakan semua kenangan antara kita berdua. Kurasa air mataku takkan bisa dihentikan malam ini.

"Sakura?" tanyamu kepadaku setelah kulepaskan kecupanku padamu.

"Maaf, aku.." aku tak ingin mengatakannya tapi harus kukatakan! "Aku bersyukur bisa mencintaimu. Tapi cinta ini telah menghancurkan hidupku. Mencintaimu sangat menyakitkan untukku. Berbahagialah Sasuke.." kataku padamu untuk terakhir di malam itu.

"Aku mencintaimu.." kata-kata itu membuatku semakin terluka. Andai saja sejak dulu kau mengatakan hal itu padaku! Sekarang sudah terlambat.

"Terlambat... Maaf!" aku menangis sambil meninggalkan rumahmu. Terima kasih karena kau tidak mengejarku. Itu membuatku lebih baik...

Aku akan bersatu dengan hujan sampai pangeranku menyelamatkan aku.

Bisa kudengar suara langkah kaki pangeranku.. Mendekatiku..

"Sakura-chan? Kau..?"

Pangeran yang memelukku dengan hangat, tak ingin aku sakit di tengah hujan yang menemaniku. Aku..

"Aishiteru Naruto-kun.." ucapku pelan.

"?!"

Aku tahu kau terkejut, tapi...

Aishiteru...

**~~THE END~~**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca songfic pertama saya.

Apa ada cerita dari author lain yang sama dengan fic ini?

Tolong beritahu saya okeh!

Sebetulnya pada awal saya ingin lagunya itu Cinta ini Membunuhku dari D'masiv. Tapi karena saya tidak hafal lagunya jadi pakai lagunya YUI saja, sudah hafal wkkwkwk.

Terima kasih atas bantuan dari my friend my senpai, **HIZAKI**, karena sudah membantu menerjemahkan lagu ini ^-^

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Sayonara!!!**_


End file.
